Noch mehr Drabbles
by The Winterwitch
Summary: Noch mehr Drabbles mit und ohne Tränkemeister. Viel Spaß!
1. Kiss me

_Disclaimer_: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Eissorten und die Geschichte gehören mir :o).

~*~

**Drabble**

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

~*~

**Kiss me**

Sie schmolz dahin beim Anblick des gutaussehenden Jünglings am Nebentisch. Florean Fortescues Fliederbeereis war zwar unglaublich lecker, aber sie konnte sich etwas vorstellen, das noch viel besser schmeckte: ein Kuß von diesen verlockenden Lippen.

Entschlossen setzte sie sich auf und ließ ihre langen, seidigen Wimpern klappern. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis er sie bemerkte und herüberlächelte.

„Hallo", sagte er mit samtigweicher, dunkler Stimme. „Möchtest Du mal versuchen? Mein Butterbierkrokant ist sehr gut!"

Sie nickte stumm und rückte neben ihn. Ihre Lippen trafen sich in einem schmelzenden, betörenden Kuß.

„Kroak!" Kreischend fuhr sie zurück. Vor ihr saß Trevor. Neville Longbottoms Trevor.

Ende

**A/N: **Ich habe nachträglich zwei Drabbles aus dieser Serie in die MM/SS-Serie verschoben, und zwar die alten Nummern 3 und 4. Die Reviews sind zu meiner Überraschung- und Freude - erhalten geblieben, doch nun stimmt die Zählung nicht mehr.


	2. Haustier

**Drabble**

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg**

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die Drabbles dagegen sind mein Eigentum._**  
**

_**Haustier**_

„Ich will eine Kröte!"

„Nein, habe ich gesasgt! Kröten sind glibbrig, glitschig und unmodern. Du bekokmmst eine Eule oder Katze!"

Mrs. Weazle schleppte ihren widerstrebenden Sohn in den Laden. Ein schmuddeliger Mann mit Katzenhaaren auf der Robe kam herbei.

„Sie wünschen?"

„Mein Sohn kommt nach Hogwarts und braucht ein Haustier!" Stolz lächelte sie ihm zu.

„Aha. Und woran hatten Sie gedacht?"

Er hörte nicht zu, was sie berieten. Ein Glaskaste zog ihn magisch an. Da saß sie! Die wollte er haben.

Zwei Stunden später gab seine Mutter nach. „Also gut, dann eben eine Kröte. Wie willst du sie nennen?"

„Kühlwalda."

* * *

**A/N: **Sozusagen ein Crossover-Drabble, ich bin gespannt, ob jemand herausfindet was gemeint ist :o) 


	3. Nie wieder

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling. Ich leihe es mir nur ein bißchen aus zum Spielen.  
_

**Drabble**

_**Nie wieder**_

**von Alcina vom Steinsberg **

„Remus, geh runter von mir!" Severus versuchte, den neugierigen Händen auszuweichen, die an ihm zupften. „James, hör auf! Nimm die Finger da 'raus!" Es war zum Verzweifeln. „Sirius, was habe ich gesagt? Es wird nicht geschlagen!" Er versuchte krampfhaft, den neugierigen Händen und aufdringlichen Leibern zu entkommen, die sich teils auf und teils über ihm befanden. Eine heftige Bewegung ließ ihn schmerzlich aufstöhnen. Er haßte diese Balgereien. Daß die es aber auch immer gleich so übertreiben mußten! Ein Kopf näherte sich seiner Leiste. „Albus, nicht!" Reflexartig schlug er die Hände über seinem besten Stück zusammen.  
Severus stöhnte. „Nie wieder Kindergeburtstag!"


	4. Vergeblich

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

** A/N: **Callista Evans gewidment, die mich aufs Drabblen gebracht hat und deren Crossover-Drabbles mich zu diesem Werk inspiriert haben. 

**Drabble**

_**Vergeblich**_

Severus fiel entsetzt die Kinnlade auf die Brust. Nein, nein und nochmals nein! Das würde er nicht tun! Das konnte keiner von ihm verlangen!Alles hatte er ertragen und erduldet, hatte gekämpft, hatte sich erniedrigen lassen, doch selbst er hatte Grenzen. Er argumentierte, haderte, flehte. 

Vergeblich. 

Schließlich gab er auf und ergab sich in sein Schicksal. Es hatte doch keinen Sinn. Dumbledore hatte gewonnen. Wieder einmal. Er befestigte die fremdartige Kopfbedeckung und trat durch die Tür, Dumbleodores Worte im Ohr: „Aber Severus, Du hast nun mal die längsten Haare!"

Er setzte den Fuß auf die Treppe.  
„Meine Schwes-ter heißt Po-ly-es-ter..."


	5. Nummer Siebzehn

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir._

**A/N:** Mein erster Beitrag zur Singalong-Drabble-Challenge bei den Schreiberlingern: eine Lied- oder Songtextzeile sollte eingebaut werden. Mein zweiter Beitrag befindet sich bei meinen HG/SS-Drabbles.

**_Drabble_**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

__**Nummer Siebzehn**

Severus Snape zupfte fassungslos an der weißen Masse und sah sich um.

Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Er hatte schon viel erlebt, aber das war der Höhepunkt!

Erste Klasse, erste Stunde. Keine gefährlichen Trankzutaten in Sicht.

Dann ein Knall, und nun saß er hier.

_Naja, was solls. Immerhin scheint die Sonne und ich hab meine Ruhe._

_Dumbledore wird mich hier schon wieder runterholen._

Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück und ließ die Beine baumeln.

Verträumt beobachtete er die Formationen von weiß und blau im gleißenden Licht.

Und ertappte sich schließlich dabei, wie er lächelnd vor sich hinsang:

„Über den Wolken..."


	6. Artefakte

_**Drabble**_

von Alcina vom Steinsberg

oOo

**Artefakte**

oOo

Finstere Gestalten traten einer nach dem anderen durch die Tür in den halbdunklen Raum. Lange, schwarze Mäntel, silbene Masken.

„Habt ihr die Artefakte besorgt?" fragte kalt die Stimme des Herren.

Stummes Nicken, besorgtes Zögern.

„Herzeigen!"

Ein jeder nahm seinen Platz ein und zeigte, was nicht ohne Schwierigkeiten erworben worden war. Selbst in der Nokturngasse gab es das nicht!

„Gut, gut. Es mag angehen." Kalte, rote Augen wandern über den Tisch und die langen, spitzen Gegenstände, die jeder seiner Anhänger nun in den Händen hielt.

Schwarze Gebilde wurden herumgereicht und kritisch gemustert.

„Also ans Werk. Heute lernt ihr, Socken zu stricken..."

oOo

**A/N: **gewidmet meinem Hauselfen und meiner liebsten Beta, meine beiden Sockenopfer, die mir beim Betalesen bzw. Herumblödeln zu diesem Plotbunny verholfen haben!


	7. Alle Jahre wieder

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Mr. Spock gewidmet, deren Qualen mir dieses Plotbunny vorbeigeschickt haben... halt die Ohren steif, es dauert nicht mehr lange! :o)

~*~*~

**Alle Jahre Wieder**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

~*~

Snape verzog das Gesicht.

Es war schön und gut, nach Ende des Krieges entlastet und geehrt zu werden – doch nichts konnte seine Taten sühnen, und alle Jahre wieder wurde er mit der Erinnerung gequält. Es gab kein Entkommen. Er riskierte einen schiefen Blick auf das Gemälde hinter ihm – nein, keine Chance, der Alte würde ihn auch dieses Jahr nicht davonkommen lassen.

Stöhnend vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen. Was gäbe er dafür, den Alten wieder lebendig machen zu können – und sei es nur, um der Qual eines steptanzenden Weihnachtsmannes mit Blinkmütze zu entgehen, den Dumbledore gab, alle Jahre wieder...

~*~*~


	8. Alle Jahre wieder 2

A/N: Wenn das Plotbunny zweimal hoppelt... lieben Dank, Angie, für Dein Review – das hier ist das direkte Resultat! *breitgrins* Ich widme es Dir und artis, die mit uns das wunderbare Ingwerkeksrezept teilt.

~*~*~

**Hoffentlich das nächste Jahr wieder**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Zaghaft klopft es an der Tür. Snape hebt den Kopf.

_Was ist denn jetzt schon wieder?_

„Herein!", ruft er knarzig. Die Weihnachtszeit ist eine einzige Qual, nie wird man in Ruhe gelassen.

Ein unbekanntes Gesicht lugt herein. Nanu? Zu alt für eine Schülerin, wer sonst hatte Zutritt zum Schloß?

„Ja bitte, Miss-?" ruft er ungehalten.

„Angie, Sir. Angie Sn- Smith."

„Was kann ich für Sie tun?" Mutter eines Schülers wahrscheinlich. Was die nur wollte.

„Ich habe etwas mitgebracht."

„Mitgebracht?" Die Augenbrauen wandern ins Unendliche, wie auch seine Verwunderung.

„Ja. Ingwerkekse. Damit erträgt man alles leichter." Ihr Blick wandert hinter ihn.

~*~*~


	9. Schade

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

Für Angie ;o)

~*~*~

**Schade **

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Fasziniert beobachtet sie die Gesichtszüge des Tränkemeisters. Die entnervte, erschöpfte Miene hellt sich mit jedem Bissen auf, bis schließlich etwas auf seinen Lippen liegt, das man durchaus als Lächeln ansehen kann. Die Zungenspitze leckt einen letzten Krümel von der Lippe.

„Das war – akzeptabel, Miss Smith", erklärte er beherrscht. „Doch nun muß ich weiterarbeiten. Wenn Sie mich bitte entschuldigen würden..."

Enttäuscht steht sie vor der Tür. Wie schön wäre eine gemeinsame Tasse Tee gewesen, oder wenigstens ein paar Worte... Seufzend macht sie sich wieder auf den Weg.

Drinnen greift ein sehr nachdenklicher Schulleiter zum letzten Ingwerkeks. Solcher Besuch könnte öfter kommen!

~*~*~

**A/N: **Das ist sozusagen der dritte Teil zu den beiden vorhergehenden Drabbles.

Zusammen mit WatchersGoddess schreibe ich inzwischen an einem Fortsetzungsdrabble über die Zeit nach dem Fall Voldemorts. Veröffentlicht ist es unter unserem Gemeinschaftsaccount "Die Sirenen" hier, das auch in meiner _favorite authors-_Liste zu finden ist, oder auf fanfiktion puntk de unter dem gleichnamigen Account.


	10. Gute Besserung

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

~*~*~

**Gute Besserung! **

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Leise kommt der Tränkemeister ins Schlafzimmer und betrachtet die schlafende Gestalt.

Ein Klicken verrät herannahende Hundepfoten, eine feuchte Nase stupst seine Hand.

„Ruhig, Sammi, ich bin's nur. Leg dich wieder hin." Ein zufriedenes Schnaufen wird von einem weiteren Schnaufen aus dem Hundekorb ergänzt, und er geht weiter zum Bett. Prüfend fühlt er nach dem Puls und brummt zufrieden. Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab wirkt einen Diagnosezauber und bestätigt ihm, daß alles gut verheilt. Eine Phiole mit frischgebrautem Heiltrank wandert auf den Nachttisch.

„Gute Besserung, meine Liebe", flüstert er mit samtiger, voller Stimme und geht ganz leise wieder hinaus.

~*~*~

**A/N:** Geschrieben als Gute-Besserungs-Wunsch für PM. Sammi ist einer von PMs Hunden.


	11. Frohe Ostern!

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Mein Beitrag zur Osterchallenge im Alraune-Forum. Bedingung war "etwas Kurzes und Österliches". Eigentlich war es erst ein Drabble, dem aber der eindeutige Bezug zu Ostern fehlte, um für die Challenge geeignet zu sein, weshalb es noch einen zweiten Teil dazubekam.

~*~*~

**Frohe Ostern!  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Das kleine Tier schnupperte zitternd in den Wind. Keine Gefahr schien zu drohen. Langsam kam es aus seinem Versteck und hüpfte in die Sonne. Zufrieden ließ es die langen Ohren spielen, bevor es sich auf den Hinterbeinen niedersetzte und sich putzte.

Plötzlich näherte sich still und leise ein weißes Frettchen. Verstohlen schlich es um die Büsche und bemühte sich, nicht von dem Langohren gesehen zu werden. Schließlich war es ganz nah. Aufgeregt zitterten seine Schnurrhaare. Noch ein Schritt, ein Satz, und...

„He!" Statt des Hasen saß plötzlich ein blondes Mädchen im Gras.  
„Du sollst mich doch nicht so erschrecken, Draco!"

~*~*~

Auch das Frettchen verwandelte sich nun. Verlegen kratzte der Junge sich hinterm Ohr.  
"Ich hab nicht gewußt, daß Du das bist, Luna", murmelte er und klopfte sich die Hosen ab.  
"Ich wollte nur den Osterhasen überraschen."

Luna stand auf und hüpfte auf und ab. Irgendwie sah sie immer noch ein bißchen aus wie ein Hase.  
"Osterhase? Du?"

Sie lächelte wissend, während Dracos Ohren blutrot wurden.  
Kichernd zupfte sie sich einen Grashalm aus dem Haar und kam näher. Dann drückte sie ihre weichen Lippen auf die seinen.

"Frohe Ostern, Draco!"

Frohe Ostern, Luna", erwiderte er und schloß sie in die Arme.


	12. Ungehorsam

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Die folgenden vier Drabbles waren meine Beiträge zur Crossover-Drabble-Challenge des Rudelforums.

~*~*~

**Ungehorsam  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Professor McGonagall hob genervt die Augenbrauen.

„Nicht schon wieder, mein Fräulein! Sie wissen doch genau, daß es verboten ist, in den Ferien zu zaubern!"

Mit geübten, eiligen Zauberstabschwüngen beförderte sie den schwebenden Muggel zurück auf den Boden und ließ ihn vergessen, daß ihn ein kleines Mädchen buchstäblich mit Links dahin befördert hatte. Sie haßte diese Ferieneinsätze und das damit verbundene, hastige Apparieren an unbekannte Standorte. Warum konnten sich manche Schüler einfach nicht an die Regeln halten?

„Na gut, dann halt nicht", maulte Pippi Langstrumpf, streckte dem starken Adolf die Zunge raus und fummelte ihren Zauberstab zurück in ihren roten Zopf.


	13. Jugend forscht

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Auch dieses Drabble entstand für die Crossover-Drabble-Challenge des Rudelforums.

~*~*~

**Jugend Forscht  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Im flirrenden Halbschatten der grünsilbernen Blätter beugten sich zwei Köpfe gespannt über ein kleines Beet mit Sämligen.

„Wie sieht es aus?", fragte der langhaarige Blonde.  
Neville musterte die Pflänzchen prüfend.

„Ich hätte es nicht geglaubt, aber sie wachsen tatsächlich!"  
Der Fragesteller seufzte erleichtert auf. Er brauchte dringend das Korn, doch dessen Anzucht schien hier, fern seiner Heimat, unmöglich. Nicht nur fehlten die in Symbiose lebenden Bäume, auch die Art des Anbaus war heikel und nur Eingeweihten vorbehalten.

Neville erhob sich. „Keine Sorge, Legolas, das Lembas-Korn wird rechtzeitig reifen. Wer hätte gedacht, daß es genügt, Birken in Mallornbäume zu verwandeln!"

~*~


	14. Rätselhaft

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Auch dieses Drabble entstand für die Crossover-Drabble-Challenge des Rudelforums. Die Crossover zu erraten dürfte vermutlich kein Problem sein ;o).

~*~*~

**Rätselhaft  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Die Tür zum Labor wurde schwungvoll aufgerissen.  
„Wie lange dauert das denn noch?" fragte eine genervte Stimme.

Snape riß den Kopf so schnell herum, daß sein strähniges, schwarzes Haar flog.

„Es dauert solange, wie es dauert!" zischte er ungehalten. „Tränkebrauerei ist eine Kunst, die ihre eigenen Regeln fordert!"

„Das ist schlecht", kam die trockene Antwort, „bald brauchen wir das Zeug nicht mehr!"  
„Dann lassen Sie mich in Ruhe arbeiten!"

Bald darauf trat Snape in einen kahlen, verglasten Raum.  
„Hier. Auf Ex runter damit. Und jetzt will ich wissen, wie sich ein Muggel mit Drachenpocken anstecken kann!"

Dr. House grinste wissend.

~*~


	15. Kleine Panne

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Auch dieses Drabble entstand für die Crossover-Drabble-Challenge des Rudelforums.

~*~*~

**Kleine Panne  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Commander Spock bog um die Ecke und kollidierte mit – Luft? Überrascht zog er seinen Tricorder.  
Eindeutig eine Lebensform, humanoid. Aber wieso war sie unsichtbar?  
Der Tricorder zeigte keine Energie an, die auf Sichtschutzschilde hingewiesen hätte.  
„Faszinierend."

Da erschien ein schwarzhaariger und sehr jugendlicher Kopf vor ihm aus dem Nichts.

„Sind Sie Spock?"  
„Affirmativ."  
„Ich glaubs nicht, ich bin auf der Enterprise!" Grüne Augen strahlten hinter Brillengläsern.

Spock verlor die Geduld.  
„Wie kommen Sie hierher?"  
„Oh, kleiner Apparationsfehler. Bin schon wieder weg!"

Harry zog den Umhang wieder über den Kopf und verschwand mit einem lauten „Plopp!".

Spock starrte ihm fassungslos nach.

~*~


	16. Der Vertretungslehrer

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

~*~*~

**Der Vertretungslehrer  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Streng mustere Snape den Vertretungslehrer für Muggelkunde. Er wirkte seltsam, auch wenn er sich in Hogwarts bereits sehr wohl zu fühlen schien. Irgendwas stimmt da nicht, fand Snape und beschloß, ihm ein wenig nachzuspionieren.

Noch am selben Tag bot sich die Gelegenheit, unbemerkt in den Klassenraum für Muggelkunde zu schlüpfen und sich dort zu verbergen. Gespannt wartete Snape, bis die Schüler alle versammelt waren und den neuen Lehrer aufmerksam ansahen.

Dieser lehnte sich gemütlich zurück, verschränkte die Hände vor seinem nicht unbeträchtlichen Bauch, strahlte in die Schülerrunde und fragte:

„Wat is en Dampfmaschin? Da stelle mer uns mal janz domm..."

~*~


	17. Der Besucher

_Disclaimer: Das Hogwarts-Universum und seine Figuren sind geistiges Eigentum von J.K. Rowling und ich habe es mir nur ausgeliehen. Die verrückten Ideen sind von mir. _

**A/N: **Dieser Beitrag entstand für die offene Sommerchallenge im Alraune-Forum, die noch läuft. Das Thema ist "Hitze", ein phantastisches Tierwesen muß ebenfalls vorkommen.

~*~*~

**Der Besucher  
**

**~*~**

_von Alcina vom Steinsberg_

_~*~_

Ginny stöhnte. Was für eine Hitze! Und das ausgerechnet dann, wenn die halbe Schule für die bevorstehenden Prüfungen lernen mußte. Wie gerne wäre sie jetzt draußen im Schatten gesessen oder hätte sich auf dem Besen vom Wind abkühlen lassen. Statt dessen mußte sie sich mit der Theorie der Verwandlungskunst herumplagen.

Ein leises Geräusch zauberte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.  
Wenigstens ein bißchen Ablenkung, dachte Ginny und ließ ihre Hand in ihren Schoß gleiten. Auch wenn es dafür eigentlich viel zu heiß ist. Aber ich kann ihm einfach nicht widerstehen.  
Ihre Finger streichelten sanft.

„Dir ist auch heiß, was? Armer Krummbein."

~*~


End file.
